Weakness
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Established A/O. Olivia has a moment of weakenss and Alex is there to pick up the pieces. REVIEW! Suggestions will be taken!


Her lips gently caressed the forehead of the detective, as the tall blond promised to kiss every tear away. She promised to shield her lover from the horrors of the past week, shield her from the depravity of humanity, if only for a while. They sat on the couch, the brunette's shaking form curled in the blue eyed beauties lap as a cool hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. The tears fell from the dark eyes, the very eyes that displayed strength and power on a daily basis. The same eyes that showed the walls she hid behind were crumbling, when 'I'm fine' was no loner just an answer but a mantra.

Pain ripped the ADA apart as her love shook with sadness, anger, frustration. It had been happening for months and all she had done was sit and watch as the once powerful detective crumbled before everyone's eyes. Leaving behind a cracked and broken woman in the shell of what used to be.

Yet Alex knew that somewhere, behind the tears and seemingly broken spirit there was the powerful detective. The detective who had dedicated her life to finding and catching the very people who were the reason she existed. An endless plight, a sleepless battle she would never, could never win because she would never catch him. She would never catch the man who had raped her mother, her own father and nor would she be able to watch him rot in prison for what he had done. She would always suffer.

When they had first started dating Alex had silently sworn that she would never let Olivia crumble but here they were. She had failed Olivia. This display of weakness was unnerving for the blond. Seeing a woman who walked with such confidence and could draw a confession from the hardest of criminals crying on her lap is altogether quite frightening. However she pushes those feelings aside and she continues to speak soft words into Olivia's ears, not caring if she heard them or not. She continued rubbing slow circles on her back and eventually, when the tears stopped, she gently lifted the brunette in her arms and carried her into the bed room.

Nightmares would grip Olivia for most of the night, faceless, nameless men attacking her and those people she cared about most. Every time she awoke in a panic or a sweat, Alex would be there to tell her it was just a dream, to calm her back down and to lull her to sleep again.

The morning came much to quick for both women and as the sunshine's gentle rays pierced through the curtains Olivia's eyes opened and an instant flood of the previous night's even filled her mind. She was about to slide out of bed when Alex's hand grabber her arm and stop her "I know that look" She said gently "and it's not true."

Olivia looked at her "What look?" she tried to lie, feigning confusion.

"That look that says 'I've just remembered what happened last night and I'm now embarrassed that it did.'" Alex said matter of factly

"So you're saying I'm not embarrassed?"

Alex sighed and pulled herself closer to Olivia "I'm saying that you should never be embarrassed about what happens between us."

She considered this and nodded "Fine." But she was holding back "It's just sometimes the fact that I know they did it and Elliot knows and the scum's attorney knows they did but they still get off. It's unfair."

"I know. Sometimes there are cases you just can't win."

"Bastards." Olivia said and a quiet silence descended on the room. Minutes ticked by before Olivia spoke again, this time her voice was barely a whisper and she said they two words as she climbed out of bed "Thank you."

Alex smiled and watched as Olivia walked into the bathroom to shower. The walls were back up and the powerful, fearless detective was back but Alex knew that last night would happen again and when it did, she would be there.

**Hey! This was real short, hope you guys liked it! I am working on Damages Done just dealing with a stubborn chapter, I will have a new one up before Saturday night though! **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


End file.
